Recessive
by princessofwriting
Summary: Peter Fenton has just been born and his dad, Danny, was already excited about his son taking over his job of being the town hero. However, Sam and Danny are about to learn some unexpected news about their son's genetics. One-shot unless people really do want me to write more. Nothing inappropriate, it's only T because I'm paranoid.


**Ok, so this is just a one-shot, unless people really want me to write more. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

They were ready. The two new parents were in the hospital waiting to see their little boy. "Peter, right? That's going to be his name?" Danny asked who was now in his early thirties. He had grown muscular due to years of ghost fighting, but his hair still looked untidy, like it was when he was a teenager.

"Yes," answered Sam, "Peter Fenton sounds good." Sam hadn't changed much since she was a teenager; however she now preferred to be called Samantha (Danny could never get used to it). Sam was still into the individuality of being Goth, but it had substantially decreased since her teen years.

"Peter Phantom sound good too," Danny responded with his old goofy smile.

"Danny, I know you're excited about having a successor, but no ghost fighting until he's twelve."

"Yes ma'am," he responded in a fake pout which caused Sam to chuckle and shake her head.

"So what do you think it will be like raising a half-ghost child?" asked Sam, who was just now starting to feel nervous about all the new-found problems that wouldn't be answered in any parenting book.

"It'll be fine. I can deal with any problem that comes up with ghost powers. You can handle the human half."

"No, we're going through all of this together," but knowing Danny would always be there to help her made all of Sam's worries disappear.

The two sat in the hospital room while they waited for the doctor's to return from all of the tests that had to be done on their little Peter. While they waited they discussed all of the excitements that came with raising a halfa. Danny was most excited about having someone who could take over for him .The hard years of ghost fighting was wearing him out and he was ready to pass on the hero title to someone else. Finally the doctor entered carrying in a little baby boy. The new parents smile warmly and Sam took the baby into her arms. Peter's head was covered with thin wisps of black hair and his blue eyes shone bright in his parents eyes. The doctor saw Danny smiling proudly at his son, knowing that he knew his son would be a hero someday like Danny was. The doctor sighed before interrupting the loving moment. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Yes Dr. Kwan," Danny responded for Sam was too caught up in her love for her son.

"Well, I understand that you have been planning on having your son take over your place as the town hero."

Danny's heart dropped. "Did his son have a medical condition that wouldn't allow him to fight ghosts?" thought Danny.

He then had an idea on what the doctor could be talking about. "Don't worry sir," he smiled, "I don't plan on training him until he is twelve."

Sam had gotten out of her daze at this point and listened closely to their former classmate's next sentence, "Well it turns out ghost D.N.A. is recessive."

"Dr. Kwan, you know I failed genetics," responded Danny.

"Well," the Doctor continued, "your son had a one and four chance of showing any ghost D.N.A. at all since Mrs. Samantha doesn't have any."

"Did he?" questioned Sam, growing concerned.

"No, and even if he did it wouldn't have shown up at all. I'm sorry, but your son isn't a halfa."

Sam stared at her husband. His eyebrows were furrowed like he was concentrating incredibly hard, his head was shaking like he was disappointed, and his lips were pursed which made him look distressed. But Sam knew that he wasn't feeling any of these emotions. She could tell he was feeling the exhaustion of all of his years of ghost fighting and all of the years to come building on his shoulders.

"It's okay Danny," Sam spoke calmly, "I can help you on your ghost fights and when Peter gets older he can too. Like Tucker and I did when we were in high school. Its okay, our son doesn't have to be the hero."

Danny looked down at his son and smiled, "He'll be a hero. He may not be a super hero, but no matter what he does he will be a hero."

** Awwww! Everyone writes about a halfa child, and it made me want to write about what would happen if Danny and Sam's kid wasn't a halfa. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
